I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of method and apparatus for the cooking of pizza and is more particularly related to a method and apparatus for satisfactorily cooking pizza in an ordinary convection oven rather than in a special pizza oven; and is particularly related to an adaptor to place within the convection oven which will act as a heat retaining member but will at the same time allow for the escape of steam from beneath the pizza and across the heat retaining element.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art in ovens for cooking pizza consist of specially constructed ovens having heat retaining ceramic or the like cooking platforms. Also some attempts have been made to use a plain block of metal within a convection oven for the cooking of pizza. The present invention is distinct from both of these prior arts in that a heat retaining metal element with a cooperative cover metal element which is perforated in such a manner as to allow steam to escape from beneath the pizza is used. There is no prior art known to me relating to such a combination.